


I Wanna Feel Your Heartlines

by del1cate



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, General sluttiness, Honestly wash your eyes after reading this, How many times can I tag smut?, I feel unclean now, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, So Dirty, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/del1cate/pseuds/del1cate
Summary: Vergil saves the reader and she is incredibly grateful. As he takes care of her both come to realize that they are mutually attracted to each other. Smut ensues.This is all pretty much smut.Sorry in advance.





	I Wanna Feel Your Heartlines

**Author's Note:**

> Written in third person, but is a reader insert. I just can't write second person because it sounds awfully controlling. 
> 
> Vergil saves you and smut happens. Warning: Vergil is controlling af (because it's Vergil let's be real here) he's really rough and a little crazy so if that doesn't float your boat keep scrolling. 
> 
> This is really dirty. I don't know why I wrote this.  
> I don't own the characters. Also wish I didn't own my imagination but what can ya do?

High heels clicked against the concrete with intensity. The faster she walked, the more her heart pounded against the cage of her ribs. The stranger behind had been following her for the last few blocks – perhaps even longer than that as she only just recently noticed them. She had read and heard of so many stories of women who were attacked late at night after work, and it seemed as though the numbers of attacks reported in the media had been increasing. But that was Limbo City for you – getting shittier and shittier every day. Sometimes it felt like all her hard work as part of The Order wasn’t even making a dent in the corruption of her hometown. 

She circled round the block, speed walking past decrepit apartments and closed corner stores. Not another soul in sight. She hoped she would make it back to The Order in time – that being closer than her own small apartment. At least there she could seek protection from whatever the hell was stalking her. She sent a quick text to her boss, alerting him that she would be back to avoid any surprises. 

With a flash the lights that lit up the older streets of the city flared and died. Everything was washed in blackness. The footsteps sped up, from a slow walk into a run. She ran, cursing her stupid heels and work clothes – fitting button up, and tight corporate skirt that reached the knee restricting her movements. Hopping on one foot and then the other, she tore off the simple black pumps and threw them behind her as hard as possible. The first one missed, second one hit the attacker dead on. She heard a male voice make an “oomph” noise as five inch heel met face. Relishing in her regained spare time she sprinted towards the Order once more, seeing that familiar warehouse rolling door in the distance. 

He was close again. She wouldn’t make it. She shut her eyes as a grubby hand clamped down on her shoulder, leaving streaks of dirt across the pristine shirt. A scream tore itself out of her throat, echoing around the empty street. She squeezed her eyes shut, and clenched her hands into fists preparing to fight as much as she could. Suddenly the pressure on her collarbone and shoulder was wrenched away. With a flash of blue, the attacker was gone. The temperature dropped a good ten degrees. Vergil. 

Her legs gave out, feet bloodied from the glass left strewn across the pavement. Her knees and hands met the ground as tears streamed silently down her cheeks. 

A distraught voice yelled her name as her boss ran back towards her – having easily dealt with the attacker and the disposal of the body. She hastily wiped her eyes, but her mascara had already left tracks down her face as evidence of her distress.   
“I’m so ss-s-sorry I just-“hiccups cut off her panicked speech, and she began to hyperventilate. Fuck she hated being an ugly crier. Especially in front of him. 

“Hey ssshh don’t worry it’s okay, you’re safe, you’re fine-“His mellow mumbles comforted her a little and she found herself lifted back up off the ground. 

“Can you walk?” Vergil softly asked. 

She shook her head “My feet...” He looked down, finally noticing the bloodied mess that was the soles of her feet. With no effort he scooped her up, one hand beneath her knees the other supporting her back in a cradle. 

Vergil carried the woman back inside, bumping the door control with his elbow to lock them away in safety.   
Everyone else had left, only the few that resided there around the clock were left and they were most likely asleep. He walked the two of them towards a metal bench beside his computer workstation. Settling her down carefully, he then turned towards the metal cupboards on the other side of the room. He kept his eyes downcast towards the floor, not wanting the image of her crying to be burned even more so into the back of his mind. Her hiccups had subsided into small sniffs – being in a safe zone having helped her hysteria a great deal. 

Opening one drawer Vergil removed the industrial medical kit within. Being a Nephilim came with a dangerous lifestyle and it always helped to be prepared when you were often within range of bullets, claws, fangs and every other weapon imaginable. Once he pulled out the kit, he pulled off his large black coat – leaving him in a plain long sleeved black tee. Rolling his sleeves up to the elbows he washed his hands vigorously in the sink – scrubbing up to his forearms before reapplying a clean set of latex gloves. 

Vergil set the kit down beside her, still avoiding the look on her tear-stained face. 

“Was he human?” Her voice cracked at the question. His impeccable manners forced him into looking into her eyes as she addressed him.

“No. A tracker. Luckily you weren’t further from here. I don’t know what I would have done if I couldn’t get there in time.” The ice in his eyes burned intensely into her own. That was just like him though – needing to protect everyone. 

“I shouldn’t have come back.” 

“Excuse me?” His tone turned incredulous at her statement. 

“If he was a tracker then I just led him to the one place they’ve been trying to find right? I could have fucked up everything. He saw you, he’ll take that information back-“

He cut her off harshly “Can you just stop talking and be grateful I saved you?” 

“Thank you Vergil..” 

He sighed and took a small pair of scissors to her now ruined stockings – cutting around so he could peel them away from her blood soaked feet. He had to bite his lip at the thought of being so close to her – he could smell her scent, her blood. The skin of his hands was separated from her bare calves by the thin layer of his gloves. His mind ran rampant with thoughts of taking them off and running his naked fingertips along the soft skin there. 

She hissed through her teeth as the wet fabric pulled away from the undersides of her feet – scraping along the cuts caused from the decrepit ground outside. “There were no others following you. I checked.” His quiet tone washing over her in waves of calm once more. “He won’t be relaying any information back to Mundus either. The dead don’t speak.” 

Her eyes widened at that, surprised at his accepting approach to violence. Before today she had only really seen him as a cool and collected leader – a man who was content to sit behind his workstation and let his mind wage war. She had forgotten that he was no man – of course he was capable of violence. If anything she was flattered he had thought her worthy to save, to come out of his shell. 

A sharp sting tore through her foot, and she hissed as a shard of green glass was extracted with tweezers. In his other hand he held her ankle in a vice-like grip. He told himself he held her there for efficiency and efficiency only. Once again he was biting his lip, and he hoped she thought it was out of concentration and nothing more. He was losing his shit. He had to regain control. 

“Ouch that stings!” she whined whilst he cleaned out the small deep wounds. 

“What happened to your shoes?” He frowned slightly, sure that she had left in those ridiculous heels before. 

“They made better weapons than running shoes.” She grumbled. Vergil chuffed out a laugh, shaking his head at the thought of her beaning a demon in the head with a heel. 

One foot down, he gently wrapped his finished work in a bandage – the cuts wouldn’t need stitches thankfully. The smell of alcohol had overtaken the scent of her blood and it helped to clear his head.

“You need to be more careful. Not blaming you for anything but you’re delicate and it’s so dirty out there… what if these cuts got infected?” 

“Lucky for me, Doctor Vergil was there to save the day, fighting off demons and germs alike” She giggled. He felt something in his head snap at the sound – a growl rumbling deep in his chest. 

His grip tightened on her other leg now, causing her to wince slightly. “Sorry that was inappropriate. I should know better than to laugh at my own boss. Maybe we can pass it off as me being in shock?” 

He sighed again, catching himself before resuming his work on extracting glass and cleaning the sole of her foot. “Don’t be sorry. I would prefer your comfort around me over politeness any day.” She appreciated his honest manner, but felt a little whiplash from his changing demeanor. One moment he was killing things, next he was protecting her, then he was scolding her, taking care of her, growling at her. She felt giddy and gripped onto his bicep with one hand to steady herself on the bench. 

“Vergil?” her voice wrapped deeply around his name.

“Yes?” He kept his eyes averted, focusing on wrapping up her remaining foot. 

“Thank you. For everything.” 

Finally his eyes met her own, and she found it harder to breathe suddenly. It was so strange, the pull he had over her was like gravity – constant and strong. Her nails dug into the material of his shirt slightly, biting at the muscle of his arm. “I think maybe you should stay here. You’ll be safe this way.” Vergil’s voice was low as well, and she wanted nothing more than to listen to him. Without thinking she slid down from the bench, landing on her newly wrapped feet. The sudden pain caused her to gasp and her knees gave out. A strong arm snaked its way around her waist, and she found herself pressed bodily against his chest. 

Vergil squeezed his eyes closed, knowing full well that they were glowing at the feel of her softness pushed up against his body. She was so careless, so gorgeous, so intelligent and she was testing his patience. Her grip on his shirt loosened as she pulled back slightly, looking up into the perfectly sculpted features of his face. The eyelashes dusting his cheekbones, lips parted as if he had forgotten how to breathe. Her body felt hot and her mind was heavy, she knew somewhere she had crossed a line in the appropriateness of their work relationship. Yet, all she cared about at that point was pulling herself up to press her lips quietly against his. Her eyes fluttered shut, and her mind raced with the difference in the hardness of his body and the softness of those lips. 

He was frozen, and she pulled away before he could think of responding. His eyes snapped open to meet hers and the glare she saw there excited her.   
With no effort whatsoever he hoisted her back up onto the table with his hands clenched around her waist. She gasped for air when he pushed his body in between her thighs, one gloved hand coming up to fist her hair and push her back towards him. All she could do was cling to him as he ravished her mouth. His kisses were starved, messy and sloppy and somewhere far off she could hear herself moaning. His hands crushed her against himself, hips sliding along the bench to meet his own. 

He growled as he released her hair, reaching down to shove her skirt up her thighs so he could be closer. Closer to the heat of her. He wouldn’t stop now. He had to have her. Vergil knew he was greedy but he was so fucking hungry and he had denied himself for far too long. 

“Ohmygod Vergil I-“He bit her bottom lip between his teeth, drawing blood and cutting of her breathless sentence. His large hands roamed up under her skirt, caressing the outsides of her thighs and pushing the skirt fully up to her waist. She felt so bare, left in her underwear before him. She would have squeezed her legs shut if he wasn’t planted between them. 

“Do you know what it’s like?” His voice was so deep now – and he sounded angry. She was confused by his question.

“What it’s like to see you every day dressed in those heels, in this fucking skirt, your tight shirts. Part of me wants to rip you to shreds. I want to hold you but I can’t it’s maddening the fact that a simple human has so much power over me I’m so fucking weak for you I would do anything. Expose myself too soon. Fuck up my plans. You make me insane.” 

Her mouth was open in shock and ecstasy. “No no you can, you can have everything you can take me please I want so much.” She wrapped her legs around him drawing him as close as possible, reveling in the feel of his hardness pressing against her clit. God she could feel him through all his layers. Her hands flew to his face, pulling his snarling lips into sweet wet open-mouthed kisses. 

“Oh princess….” Vergil groaned and she blushed at the pet name – breathing heavily against his lips as he started to chuckle. “Oh you are so fucked now little girl.” 

With that he forced her to lie back on the bench, pressing her down with one hand whilst the other made short work of his belt. Gathering her arms above her head, he used the belt to bind her wrists together – leaving her open to him. He then tore off his gloves, wanting to feel everything she had to offer him. 

She had no words, she felt so vulnerable to him but so safe around him. It was the strangest mix of emotion and she had never felt anything like it before. He ripped open her shirt – buttons flying across the room. The sudden roughness of his actions caused her to squeak. 

Vergil pulled himself away to admire his handiwork. The woman lay flushed before him, bra clad chest rising and falling rapidly. Her skirt still lay bunched around her waist and she was bared to him in her panties which had soaked through by this point. Gripping her thighs, Vergil forced her to spread her legs wider and wide. He hummed in satisfaction at the sight of her. “There. Perfection.” 

“Vergil please-“she protested, feeling ashamed of her vulnerability and the way his eyes burned into her skin. Nonetheless, he held her thighs tightly. “You’re so perfect princess, so ready for me. I can fucking smell your wet pussy from here. There’s so much I want to do to you but for now I have to fuck you. God I need this.” 

She was so carried away by his words, she should have been scared but she needed him so badly at this point. He was so domineering, so in control and she just wanted to surrender – let him do what he wanted to her. She was all his now.   
“Take me Vergil, please please I want you!” Her back arched up off the table when his hands roamed towards her clit, toying with her button over the wet fabric of her underwear. Instead of taking them off, he ripped them apart – a gaping hole in the fabric now revealing her glistening pussy. He felt saliva rush into his mouth in sexual hunger. He immediately plunged one long finger into her folds, closing his eyes at the feel of her soft wet heat around the digit. 

“Keep your thighs spread and your hands up above your head.” He ordered her. She whimpered at the way he commanded her, the feeling of his one finger pumping in and out of her making her flush even more. 

Once he was sure she would follow the order he had given, Vergil dipped down to taste her between her legs. His tongue snakes out to swipe at her sensitive clit. Toying aggressively with the button and lapping up the juices flowing around his finger. Adding another, he began to stretch her out, humming at the sweetness of her. Her flavor curled around his tongue and stuck at the back of his throat. He could hear her moaning so loudly now, she was sure to wake up everyone else. Her wrecked moans were suddenly drowned out as her thighs clamped around his head, attempting to keep him in place as he devoured her pussy.

He ripped himself away, fingers and all with a vicious snarl. “I fucking told you to keep them spread baby.” 

Her eyes were open wide, bugging out at his angry tone and she tried to gasp for air at the abruptness of his fingers leaving her body.   
“You know what happens to brats that don’t listen?” One eyebrow lifted as he asked the question, clearly expecting her to answer.

“N-no Vergil I’m sorry.”

He chuckled again, the sound cruel. “Sorry huh?” 

“Yes please, don’t ever stop!” she wanted to cry, he made her feel so amazing and now he was tearing it away. 

“Is that what you want then?” His icy blue stare narrowed at her and she felt pinned down by his gaze alone despite the fact that he was no longer toughing her. 

“YES!” she screamed at him. She would have stamped her feet against the table if it weren’t for her injuries. 

His lips turned up into a smirk, “As you wish Princess.” With that he returned back to between her legs, giving her all the attention she had been craving. Now pumping three fingers in and out she could feel herself building towards orgasm. The thickness and length of his fingers combined made her writhe, yet she kept her thighs spread wide. Her hips moved though, bucking up against his mouth which wickedly slurped against her flesh – suckling at her bud as he stretched her out. 

Suddenly he jammed his fingers at an angle, hitting a bundle of nerves which made her eyes roll back into her head. “Oh fuck!” She screeched. She humped his face, using his tongue and his fingers with delight. He relentlessly jammed his fingers against her g-spot, eyes watching in rapture as her breasts heaved and her gorgeous face twisted with pleasure. 

He threw her into her orgasm, and her juices squirted harshly out of her pussy, coating his mouth, his neck and his hands. She screamed his name as her body shook. He paused for a few seconds to lap at the dribbles of thick juice coming from her folds, before plunging back in again. He worked that spot straight away again, licking at her over-sensitized bud. 

Her hands clawed at his hair “Wait Vergil! I can’t!” She tried to pry him away but he wouldn’t budge. Within seconds she was orgasming again – this time he kept going. She sobbed as he mercilessly pumped his fingers in and out of her – her abdomen ached as her juices continuously flowed. 

“Vergil please stop!!” she cried out, tears falling from the corners of her eyes. He hummed against her clit, a smile adorning those tireless lips of his. 

“But honey, I thought you said ‘don’t ever stop’?” He continued to pump in and out of her, her walls rhythmically squeezing around his hand. Her juices had flowed so much they were dripping off of the table to pool on the floor below. 

“It’s too much” she said weakly, eyes pleading with him to listen. He leaned over her body then, making sure to keep pace with his hands as he did so. He brought his lips to her ear, giving it a small bite before saying “This is what happens to brats that don’t listen.” 

He pulled his hand out, before jamming it back in forcefully making her scream. 

“This is what happens to little girls who think that they can make demands.” 

“I’m sorry Vergil I’m sorry please I’ll be better I promise.” She started to properly cry then, and he retracted his fingers. He watched her tears fall as he licked the juice from his fingers – practically purring in the satisfaction that he took from a lesson well learnt.   
He massaged her thighs with his hands then, easing her ache a little and calming her down. She had cried twice today now, and it stuck him that for the first time the sight made him angry whilst the second was appreciated so much more. His cock ached at the wrecked sight of her, her pussy wide open and ready to please him. 

Vergil pulled his shirt up and over his head, revealing his hard delectable body to her. His pants followed soon after along with his briefs. Once he had bared himself to her wondrous gaze, he reached up the table to undo the belt that held her hands captive. He rubbed her wrists as he pulled her to sit up against him. Her arms wound around him and she clung to his body, relishing the feel of his smooth skin against her own. He brought his lips to hers once more – letting her taste herself on his tongue. He purred deep in his chest again, cradling her face in his hands as he placed kisses on her cheeks, nose and forehead. 

“Good girl.” He whispered to her and she shuddered at the way the praise made her feel. He recaptured her lips with his own, snaking his tongue into her mouth all the while gently grinding his weeping cock against her used pussy. 

She whined at the feel of him – so smooth and hot. Although he had so viciously used her not a moment before she wanted it. She wanted him inside, claiming her and she knew he was thinking along the same lines. 

“You ready baby?” His voice was so husky, so sweet how could she say no?

“Yes Vergil.” Her voice finally steady for once. 

She screamed when he pushed inside of her – despite the way he had stretched her before nothing could prepare her for the sheer girth of him. The way she clung to him was delicious, hot, wet so tight that he had to use on hand to hold the edge of the bench. His fingers dug dents into the metal as he tried to restrain himself. 

Fully inside he wrapped his arms around her again, cuddling her close as she adjusted to him. “So fucking big Vergil….” She groaned against his chest. 

She then lay back against the table as his arms came to pull her in by her thighs and hips. This way he stood over her, a real demon lord, a real conqueror. Yet she still couldn’t bring herself to fear him. She sighed in bliss when he pulled out slightly only to slam in again, moaning when he pressed against that spot once more. 

“Fuck kitten… I can’t hold back anymore.” He sounded so strained, pulling back his strength so as not to hurt her unintentionally. 

“Don’t. Let go. Fuck me Vergil!” With a ferocious cry he slammed his hips out and in again, pulling her thighs upwards in order to pummel her pussy all the better. 

“I fucking will, I’ll wreck you for anyone else. This is all mine now” He growled at her, voice totally gone and broken as he snapped his hips to meet hers. She screamed more as his cock punched against her g-spot drawing out yet another orgasm from her. Her body arched off of the table with the force of it before slamming back down. 

“My pussy, my body, my little girl. Going to claim you, fuck you so deep you can’t think until you’re milking me. You want that baby? Huh? Want Daddies thick cum filling you up?” Holy shit Vergil was filthy. He could sanitize himself and wear those gloves as much as he liked but he could never get away from his own dirty thoughts. 

She groaned in delight, loving the way he opened up to her – those dirty words burning into her mind. “Fuck yeesssss ugh Vergil, Daddy yes!! Oh fill me up, fill me up Daddy!” He slammed up into her, the bench rattling underneath them with such ferocity he knew he was leaving bruises behind on her skin. He couldn’t care anymore, all he could think about, all he could feel anymore was the way her wetness squeezed his cock so tightly. She really was going to milk his orgasm from him at this rate. 

“Oh baby, so fucking good!” He yelled, adoring the way her juices flowed between them, dripping down his thighs as well as her own. He let himself go – exploding into her, his back arching over her. His thick semen shot out in ropes, burning her pussy as he unloaded himself into her. She goaded him on with “yes daddy’s” and “more daddy’s“ loving the fact that she could bring him to this state. Fuck him up as good as he fucked her. 

Her pussy gave one last final clench around him, before he collapsed on top of her. A sweet chain of kisses was placed along her jaw, before he pulled out. Once again spreading her thighs with his large hands to watch in awe as their respective juices trickled out of her reddened pussy. “Mhm fuck that’s pretty” he murmured to himself. 

Clean up was sadly very necessary however and Vergil made quick work of wiping her down as well as the bench and floor. He would need to properly mop and disinfect tomorrow but for now his one concern was the female still splayed out on the benchtop. Her flush had cooled slightly, and her breathing was back to normal. She was now sitting, staring at him curiously. 

“What happens now?” 

He considered her question, arms crossed over his chest. He was still naked seemingly with no shame at all. “You will stay with me where it is safe.” 

“Yeah okay but what about us? What about work?” 

He sighed, shaking his head at her. Ignoring her questions he stepped back into his clothes, before wordlessly scooping her back up into his arms. 

“Hello?” She sounded exasperated. 

“We can discuss it properly tomorrow. I’m not in the best head space and neither are you. You can sleep with me tonight the rest can wait.”

She accepted his answer for now, content to rest her head against his chest as he carried her through dark hallways. Whatever his feelings were, she would find out in time. He was secretive that was for sure – but tonight something had given way and he had opened up to her. She was also sure that their relationship couldn’t go on as purely professional, not after what had just happened between the two of them. Lost in her thoughts she didn’t realize they had come to his room. He left the lights off and she never got a good look at her surroundings before he was gently laying her down in his bed. 

“Vergil?” her voice was the slightest whisper, her eyes heavy with sleep.

“Mhm?” 

“Please stay with me?” 

That brought a soft smile to his lips. 

“Of course Princess.” With that he climbed in beside her, moulding his body to fit with hers as sleep took them together.


End file.
